


Silver Creek Chronicles: Shadows of the Silent Shadow

by SilverCreek23



Category: Silver Creek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCreek23/pseuds/SilverCreek23
Summary: The reds and Purples are on their last legs, scorch ad Zia are still missing, Madison is dying and Andrei finds himself surrounded by Creek.co troops.





	Silver Creek Chronicles: Shadows of the Silent Shadow

"I'm not dead yet." Sayed Andrei as he drew his machete, it's long black blade glinted in the scorching hot sun, he rose to his feet and took a swing, severing one of the robot's arms before beheading it with a second slash. after downing four more Andrei felt tired, hundreds more robots surrounded him, "At least Madison is safe." Andrei thought to himself before Azrael started talking "We have too keep fighting." "Normally your the one telling me to give up." Andrei says as a smile forms across his cut face


End file.
